Red
by Enchanted Sloth
Summary: Who knew Gibbs and Jen had a child?  Gibbs didn't.  He can't remember her!  For a year she has lived with the Sheffields but the shocking death of Mr. Sheffield's father sends her back home.  How did she get to New York in the first place?  Tiva McAbby


**I don't know if I'm going to finish this. I wrote this a year or so ago for my friend. She was intrigued about my character, Red. She was so intrigued that she started shipping 'Joselle' and 'Redam'. Read it and you'll understand just what I'm talking about. :D  
><strong>

**My friend LOVED this sooo much and she doesn't even watch NCIS. That shows true awesomeness. :3**

**McAbby, Jibbs, Tiva, Chiles. Couldn't fit them all in the description. :P  
><strong>

**NCIS (C) Bellisario  
>The Nanny (C) Fran Drescher (? Not sure if that's the person it belongs too...)<br>Red, Adam, Chantelle, Joseph and all others that are made up (C) Me :)  
><strong>

**I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Red, C' Mon, hurry!" Adam shouted up the stairs. Red dashes down, her lone backpack on her back, just like always. The family was going to D.C to visit their grandfather. Her ginger hair flew as she dashes down the stairs. The only visible eye on her face flashed with excitement and old nostalgia, the coldness of the icy blue piercing.<p>

"Coming," She said quietly, running out of the door and into the limo.  
>Life was complicated, living with Maxwell Sheffield.<p>

"Ah, Amelia, nice of you to finally join us," Mr. Sheffield said, sounding irritated at the wait.

"Sorry, Sir, Next time I won't be so late getting down." Amelia said in her soft voice.

"Oh, Mistah Sheffield, It's fine Sweetheart. You're perfectly fine." Fran said, ruffling Amelia's soft hair.

They rode in silence (Well-Red did.) on the way to the airport. Everyone boarded their flight and entered first class, except for Adam, Red, Joseph, and Chantelle. They all agreed that because they weren't staying with Mr. Sheffield permanently, they didn't need to use his money on expensive items like First Class Air Tickets to D.C. The only reason Red stayed was because of Adam, and sometimes, he wasn't even a reason. It was hard, living in an orphanage, where if you were yourself, people wouldn't want to adopt you. Red goes through several families a week, most of them taking her back, the other half doing unmentionables to her and THEN taking her back. Plus, the orphanage she stayed at had burnt down, leaving her to fend for herself. Case closed, yeah?

They arrived at his father's mansion with a surprised Red because she couldn't believe Mr. Sheffield would even talk to his father after what Mr. Sheffield Sr. did to Sylvia and Morty.

"Here we are!" Niles exclaimed, looking back at them with his lopsided grin, mostly aimed at C.C.

* * *

><p>Red was the last one out of the limo because she was told that her duty for living in the house was to be able to help Niles. She's been living with them for two years now, and she never thought much about why they made her do it. She knew the reason why Adam, Chantelle, and Joseph didn't have to help Niles. It was because Chantelle was a famous painter, Joseph was a famous violinist, and Adam was like a Justin Bieber. Money, money, and even more money! She grabbed Fran's three suitcases, knowing the heaviest first then the lightest last. It was Niles' rule.<p>

"…Miss Red why do they make you help me clean, but the other children don't have to?" Niles asked, trying to take the suitcases from Red.

"Well, Niles, I do believe it has something to do with money. More the merrier, I suppose." Red nodded at him and grabbed Adam's suitcase and started carrying it up the long stairs with Fran's that Niles didn't manage to pull from her grasp.

Niles noticed that something didn't feel right. Not just the fact that it already didn't feel right with a small seven year old girl lugging four over stuffed suitcases up several steps, but there was something else nagging at his stomach.

Niles and Red walked in with the last suitcases, adding them to the pile on the floor. They were told that Mr. Sheffield Sr.'s butler would take care of them. They were also told where they were to stay for the next week or so. Niles was on the second floor, sharing a room with C.C. (Duhh…), but Red was told she was to take the attic, five floors up.

"Did you say the Attic?" Niles asked, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"Yes, Niles, it would also benefit Miss Amelia if you escort her to the attic. It gets quite…lonely." Mr. Sheffield Sr. said, patting Red on the head. He took his turn and exited the room. Once he was gone, Niles shook his head quickly.

"Miss Amelia, sometimes I can't believe these people. Am I the only one who understands that you don't let a little seven year old girl live in an ATTIC five floors up?" He asked as he climbed the steps.

"As I heard once from someplace I can't quite remember, 'They're wealthy and British,'. Doesn't apply to you, apparently," Red stopped at the dark stairs that lead the way to the attic.

Niles was about to reply when he heard floorboards creak from somewhere along the unfinished hallway. He shook his head, letting the sound slip by into nothingness.

"Now, I'm going to place my things in C.C. and my room. Now, when you get done setting up your things, come down to the dining room. I'm certain I hear food being cooked, and by the time you get down to the dining room, it will probably already be served." Niles said, waving as he started walking down the stairs.

Red stood, watching him as he went down the stairs muttering and shaking his head. She watched him for a moment longer, then turned to the dark stairway and started up.

She wasn't afraid of the dark, and she most certainly wasn't afraid of the monsters that tend to lurk in it.

Red woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She wasn't used to sleeping in that room and the only way to cure it was to drink some water. A man's water is almost as important as his generosity.

She silently crept down the stairs, passing several rooms on her way to the kitchen. For some odd reason, all of the bedroom doors were open for the world passing by to see the sleeping forms. The kitchen was right beside the dining room and she could see the light pouring from the dining room out into the hallway. She peered in, curious, as she walked by and saw Mr. Sheffield Sr. sitting at the table, his face scrunched up in frustration as he did paperwork. It seemed like he was talking to someone, but Red couldn't see anyone until she was passing the middle of the doorway.

A man stood, pointing a gun at Mr. Sheffield Sr. He looked up and smiled at Red, his teeth almost halfway filled with golden metal. Suddenly he pulled the trigger, a loud BOOM escalading from the room.

When the murderer looked up from Mr. Sheffield Sr.'s sleep-like form, Red was already halfway up the attic stairs.

The murderer smiled to himself, for he had finally seen the girl he had been looking for all across America. It was Amelia Gibbs.

"Mission accomplished." He said to himself, jumping out of the open window, and into the black abyss of snow.

* * *

><p>Director Jennifer Gibbs sat at her desk in her office, her hand moving in fast motions as she worked on paperwork.<p>

'_Christmas is four days away…_'

She thought, sitting back and letting her past wash over her for a couple seconds.

_ It was Christmas, four years ago, and snow had piled everywhere, so high, that no one could even go outside. But her daughter, Amelia, as well as the three other children that were so close to her, had managed to find a way._

_ If you looked out from the window in the kitchen, you could see her, Amelia, making the most wonderful snowman known to man itself. The round circles of its body were perfectly even, and she was dressing it up as a dinosaur, branches were sticking out of its back and the top of its head. She had created a long, white tail for the dinosaur, and it too had branches sticking out of it._

_She waved at her with a sly grin on her face, knowing that her snowman was perfect through her mother's eyes. Suddenly, McGee and Abby's daughter Anya threw a snowball at the proud girl._

_Amelia turned, her eyes wide and her expression shocked, when she grew gleeful. Snowballs were passed at each other, covering them with snow until they ran to the door, greeted with hot cocoa._

* * *

><p>No one woke up after the gun went off. No matter how loud it was, no one truly cared because everyone knew Mr. Sheffield's father had a history in the Marines, and also with guns.<p>

Red was sitting in the attic, trying to get the gruesome visions of death out of her head. Something felt wrong to her, like the gold in the man's teeth was something she had seen before, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. Probably a movie or television show's character was giving her these feelings.

'Maybe I need to go wake up Mr. Sheffield…?' She asked herself, contemplating.

No, she decided, knowing the body would still be there in the morning. Though, that was just an excuse for not having to go outside the room. If the murderer was still out there, she'd rather wait for him to come and find her.

* * *

><p>Maxwell Sheffield wasn't the type to care if his Mother or Father suddenly passed, but when he walked into the dining room that morning, he certainly wasn't expecting to see his father sitting there, dead as a doornail. He let out a scream that shook the whole household.<p>

Once Niles saw his best friend's father lying there, he did what everyone else should've done before. He called the police.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, two vans pulled up at the scene of the crime. They were both black and had the letters 'NCIS' inscribed at the side. Four people hopped out of the first van; three men and one woman.<p>

"Well, McProbie, do you know anything about the famous Broadway producer, Maxwell Sheffield?" Tony asked, taunting the poor lad.

"Actually, Tony, my mother has always been a fan of his productions. I grew up with them, basically. So, yes, I know a lot about Maxwell Sheffield." McGee responded.

Tony rolled his eyes while Ziva inwardly giggled.

"Well, McDoodle, It was a rhetorical question. Man, I already knew you knew everything. Why rub it in?" Tony argued.

A sudden head slap to Tony's head emerged from Gibbs' hand. He gave the hardest head slaps…

"Sorry, Boss." Tony winced as Mr. Sheffield and Niles walked up.

"Tony, McGee, search for evidence; Ziva, question the others." Gibbs ordered, looking at Mr. Sheffield and Niles.

"So, what happened?" Gibbs asked, looking straight at the men with a no-nonsense glance.

"We don't know. I just woke up and there he was." Mr. Sheffield admitted, placing his head in his palms.

"I must admit that when I got up this morning, all of Mr. Sheffield Sr.'s servants were gone…" Niles said with a haughty air of question.

Gibbs shook his head slightly at the lack of evidence as Ziva walked up.

"Gibbs, I have questioned all the other children and the other two women of this household. I think their names were…Fran Sheffield, C.C. Brightmore, Adam Vivian, Joseph Rodriguez, Chantelle La Roux, Gracie Sheffield, and Brighton Sheffield. Is that correct?" Ziva asked the two men.

They both nodded, but Niles hesitated. They were missing someone. Someone whom was always left out…who was it now?

Niles glanced behind himself towards the staircase and saw the small ginger girl sitting on the second step. Gibbs followed his gaze, starting to walk over to the girl.

"Wait, Special Agent Gibbs, Amelia knows nothing in this household, I don't think she'll be much help to your investigation…" Mr. Sheffield said, stating the obvious.

"She looks vulnerable." Gibbs stated stopping and looking back.

"Welcome to Amelia's life." Niles exclaimed, shrugging.

Gibbs still continued to walk off, a familiar vibe running through his bones as he stared at the girl. She looked familiar, but he swore he had never seen her before.

He sat beside her, noticing how much she was shivering. It was quite cold outside and the other coldness of 'death' probably wasn't helping.

"Hi there, my name's Special Agent Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs, though, if you want. What's your name?" He asked, playing the way he always was with children.

Red stopped, hesitating for a second, almost as if she was deciding on something.

"My name's Amelia. But you can call me Red. It's what everybody else calls me, but for some reason, Mr. Sheffield refuses to." Amelia said, looking at her feet.

Gibbs smiled to himself.

"Well, Red, did you see anything last night? Hear anything? Notice," He was cut off almost immediately with a response.

"Yes, Gibbs, I saw him die, I saw him die and I was too much of a coward to do anything…" Red responded by putting her head in between her knees.

"Well, Red, he was shot in the head. I doubt anyone could've saved him…tell me, do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Red scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yea, you see, I went down to the kitchen in hopes of some water. On the way, though, I noticed the Dining Room door was open. So, I looked through, and saw…Mr. Sheffield Sr. with documents on the table. He was talking to someone about…kidnap? Selling…something? I think he had a Bluetooth. A Man was standing behind him with a gun and shot him. He smiled at me. His teeth were made up of almost ALL golden teeth. He had exotic hair, though. It was…Purple or blue…either one. I ran away then, sorry…Gibbs." Red hung her head, feeling bad.

She felt his hand softly stroking her hair, soothing her.

"You are a very brave girl, you know that? I believe that if any of those Sheffield children saw a murder so gruesome, they'd faint on the spot or freeze. You did the right thing. You ran away and protected yourself. Good girl…"

Suddenly, a feeling of nostalgia washed over Red and she flung her arms around Gibbs, feeling safe in his grasp…

_ Red could see scenery of leaves falling off of trees; some colored in the ways of autumn. She could see a man hugging a small child in a platonic hug. He gathered her in his arms like a father would do to his son or daughter when something tragic was happening. All she could see was the trees and the people, though she couldn't make out their features. Suddenly she saw tears falling down the eyes of the heartbroken father and daughter. To her surprise, she could've almost sworn she could feel tears gliding down her own cheeks. Puddles appeared beneath her feet, the tears building up in vast seas of emotions. Suddenly, she felt like she was drowning, like she couldn't breathe. A feeling like she was all alone._

_She felt like she had just lost the other part of herself._

* * *

><p>Gibbs let Red go and stood up.<p>

"C' Mon, Red. Let's go see what my Agents have discovered."

Gibbs held out his hand, wiggling his fingers so the small, scared girl could hold onto it.

Red nodded, taking his hands firm grasp. She noticed her hand was so small compared to his.

Niles and Mr. Sheffield, who were watching the whole time, was surprised to find that Red had started a lead for the investigation.

"She what…?" Asked Mr. Sheffield, feeling tired.

"She saw the murder. It's pretty simple to understand." Gibbs said.

Red nodded, tightening her clutch on Gibbs' hand.

McGee rushed up, suddenly.

"Boss, I think you'll want to see this."

McGee handed the bagged item and let Gibbs read it through the bag.

**_It read:_**

**_Hello, Special Agent Gibbs. Give me the kid, the girl, and no one else in this family will be hurt._**

Gibbs looked up with a look of resentment on his face. He had to take all the children in and question them, but he also knew from the looks of this letter, no one was safe. He looked down at the small girl who was looking up at him with her bright blue eye. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on her left cheek. She suddenly looked defensive and he stopped trying to, secretly, move the hair from over her left eye. Red moved away quickly, hiding her face, and walked back over to the long staircase.

"Tell your family to go pack their things. It's not safe here anymore. One of my agents will escort you in your limo back to the agency once you're done packing." Gibbs nodded at Mr. Sheffield before he walked over to where his agents stood, telling DiNozzo that he was to stay with the family until they were finished packing.

Red walked over to Adam, quickly, thinking hard about what had just happened. Adam sat, with Chantelle and Joseph, at the kitchen table. He was shivering uncontrollably. Red sat beside him, holding her hand with her right hand.

"What's wrong with you?" Red asked, feeling curious.

"I saw him. I saw Mr. Sheffield's father dead at the table this morning. All three of us did, Red. We got up after we heard the gunshot and stayed up until we heard Mr. Sheffield getting up. We followed him into the dining room. It was gruesome, I tell you!" Adam replied, making a nasty face.

"It was so gross, Red!" Chantelle exclaimed, making the same face.

"It wasn't that bad." Joseph said, shrugging.

Red shook her head.

"I witnessed the murder," Red stopped in mid sentence as Chantelle went,

"Ooh, la, la! Oh, Red! You always see the most gory things. Bless your heart. I'm so-," Chantelle started, but Red cut her off her rant.

"I do think Gibbs wants us to pack our things. Let's go." They nodded, starting toward the door.

Gibbs had discussed the situation with the adults and all of the adults agreed; they'd rather have the children living with the agents until the whole situation was over. Gracie was going with McGee's wife, Abby, Brighton was going with Gibbs, Adam was going with DiNozzo, Chantelle was going with Ziva, Joseph was going with McGee, and little Red was going with the biggest honcho of the group, Director Jennifer Sheppard Gibbs, Special Agent Gibbs' wife and boss.

The Sheffield's and Brightmore's all went upstairs to pack their things. Red, who had already known about the arrangement (She's Gibbs' favorite, if it's fair. :P), told her friends, so they were already finished packing. The stairs were long and wide, so walking side by side down the stairs was no problem. Red had her backpack, her blue long-sleeved shirt, her black baggy pants, her blue converse, and her long, brown British coat. Her long hair flowing down her back, all the way to her feet, twisted in simple curls.

It wasn't the first time the Gibbs team had seen her.

"Hey, Ziva, she sure does look familiar, huh?" Tony asked, dipping his head down and whispering to his wife.

She nodded.

"Yes, Tony. It's a…mix sense of…familiar emotions." Ziva agreed.

McGee knew who he was, though. He paled in the face.

"It's Amelia!" He whispered, hoarsely, to his…well, friends, I guess.

Their faces paled as well. The last time they had seen her was in the hospital when she had gotten amnesia. Abby was so angry she couldn't remember herself, so she had shouted out,

'Don't come back until you're Amelia again!'

And ran out of the room, crying. It was very uncharacteristic of her.

When they all calmed her and went back to the hospital room, Amelia was nowhere in sight.

Adam walked up to Tony, his charming grin plastered to his face.

"Why, Ello there! My name's Adam!"

He stuck out his fist for Tony to fist bump, and Tony did just that, except he created flames coming off of his fist after they pulled away.

"My name's Anthony DiNozzo. Capital D and N with a lowercase 'ozzo'. Though, you can call me Tony. Do you like movies?" Tony asked Adam, returning the charming grin.

"Yes, quite. Other than music, they're my favorite past time! What about you?" Adam asked, tilting his head to the side.

Tony laughed, sultrily.

"Oh, man…I love movies! Do you mind if I call you 'Tony Jr.'?" Tony asked.

Adam shook his head. He minded not a bit.

"That's a great name, Tony. I like it quite a lot!"

Tony laughed again and gave the boy a high five.

Chantelle made her way to Ziva in a swift motion. She smiled wide and stuck her hand out.

"Bonjour, I'm Chantelle!"

Ziva smiled, shaking the girl's outstretched hand.

"My name is Ziva DiNozzo. You can call me Ziva, nothing formal like Agent Ziva or anything. I see you're French. You accent gives it away." Ziva replied.

"Oh, yes, I origin from Nice, France. I suppose you're from Israel, then? Your accent is of an Israeli's. Am I right?" Chantelle asked.

Ziva's smile grew wider.

"You're such a smart child. Yes, I am from Israel. I also speak eight different languages. Though, I never had time to learn French. Would you teach me?" Zia asked.

Chantelle nodded, her smile also growing wider in response.

"Just as long as you teach me Israeli, Ziva,"

Joseph walked up to McGee and shook his outstretched hand. Joseph stood by his side in companionable silence for a couple seconds before asking,

"I know it's a random question, Amigo, but do you play 'World of Warcraft'?" Joseph asked, looking up at McGee with his violet eyes.

McGee gasped.

"Yes, that's my favorite game of all time! I'm on twenty four seven! What realm are you on?" McGee asked.

"Oh, I'm on Sandris. I have a level eighty five Blood Elf named Kylonias. What about you?" Joseph asked.

"Oh my goodness, I have the same level, same race, but mine is named Buligard. I'm on Sandris, too. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be in Dragonblight, would you? Are you the same Kylonias that I've been traveling with on my game?" McGee asked the little Boy, who wore a huge grin on his face.

"I am though, Amigo. I was on all of last night, only getting two hours of sleep. Hee hee hee…" Joseph sheepishly put his hand behind his head and closed his eyes, laughing.

The conversation went on like this.

Red watched her friend's converse with the new 'perfect strangers' and wished she could do the same for Gibbs. She could not offer the words her friends could offer to their new friends. She didn't know why, but she decided it would be best if she stood by his side in silence. She leaned a little into Gibbs' side and took hold of his offered hand. Another cold nostalgia washed through her body as she looked up at his smiling face.

"My wife'll keep you perfectly safe. You and that Brighton boy will be staying at our house during the night. Are you OK with that? I could move you around with another agent…" Gibbs asked, but Red blocked him off, looking at all of her friends happy faces. She could never take them away from their new friends; she'd feel bad about it. What if that friendship turned into something more like…?

Either Adoption, a new family, but who knew what that friendship could turn into?

"No, Gibbs, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying, though…"

Once the Sheffield's and Co. sent their kids on their way, they made their way out to the vans. Because Ducky had taken the corpse back to the headquarters for analysis, there was only one van and one government car. Tony had to stay behind with the Sheffield's and take them to the safe house once they were ready (Poor Tony. He has to wait on Fran… ;_;)

Gibbs, Red, Chantelle, Adam, and Joseph all rode in the government car, while Ziva, McGee, Gracie, and Brighton rode in the van.

"Hey, Tony, give me the keys to the van so we can be on our way." McGee asked Tony.

Tony laughed mischievously.

"Sorry, Probie, you got here too late. Sweetcheeks already had the keys~" Tony laughed and stalked back into the mansion.

McGee's face grew as white as Snow. Everybody knew Ziva was a MANIAC when it can to driving. Going a hundred over the speed limit and swerving every car, plus, making illegal turns in the middle of INTERSECTIONS…

He and those children were going to die.

The other children were better with Gibbs, even though he only drove 50% better than Ziva.

McGee placed is face in his palms and slouched his way to the passenger side of the van, slowly.

Red walked out of the mansion, side by side with Gibbs. Gracie and Brighton trailed on the other side of him, suddenly breaking from the pack and following McGee.

Red watched as the snow fell to the ground and thought of the many ways you could say 'snow' all around the world.

Some are, 'Yuki', 'Neve (Italian)', 'Schnee (German)', and 'Sneachta (Irish)' to only name a few. Though, her favorite was yuki, from the Japanese. Yuki was just a tranquil word that had a beautiful meaning. She had always thought that when your name was 'Yuki', you would have to be beautiful, inside or out.

Gibbs led her to the passenger side door and said,

"You're small, but you're the oldest. Welcome to the passenger side." He gave her a lopsided grin.

She did nothing but stares for a few seconds then places herself inside the vehicle.

She stared out the door the whole car ride. It was almost as if the December snow in D.C intrigued her. It was a good thing she wasn't talking, though. Now was a good time for Adam, Chantelle, and Joseph to start understanding Gibbs.

They talked about many things like movies, television shows, music, even coffee, which Gibbs liked solid black, no creamer, milk, or sugar.

They arrived at the headquarters faster than expected, and hoped out of the car, following Gibbs into the lobby and into the elevator.

Brighton and Gracie hopped out of the van, queasy and feeling the need to throw up. McGee had passed out on the way over and Ziva was trying to wake him up.

"Niles never drives like that!" Brighton argued.

"I agree. Though, Brighton, everyone does things differently…" Gracie trailed on, using big words no one could seriously understand.

Brighton rolled his eyes.

McGee made his way out of the van, trying to apologize to Ziva, but not making it short and sweet.

"Ziva, have you ever thought about re-taking drivers lessons over here, in the US?" McGee asked.

Ziva shook her head.

"No, McGee, it has never crossed my mind. Are you implying that I should?" Ziva asked with defensive notions.

"Well, considering that I don't want to be mauled by Tony for upsetting you, let's just say it was a question and leave it at that." McGee replied.

"McGee, it is not Tony you should be worried about. I can kill you by only using a paper clip!" Said Ziva, while giving him nasty looks.

McGee walked faster, guiding the kids into the building.

Ziva smiled and laughed to herself. She wasn't really offended; actually, she sometimes got a little queasy by her driving herself. She just really liked messing with the young man; he always got so nervous when she brought up the 'paperclip'. Ziva smiled to herself again, loving the feeling of dominance.

Gibbs, Adam, Joseph, Chantelle, and Red all walked into the building to arrive to the others. Red looked around at the tacky orange painted walls and dusk black colored carpet. Halfway walls stood between teams, creating a maze through the entire room. A large window on the right side of the room, the same side as the elevator, sat in the wall, showing snowflakes falling gently to the ground. A Christmas tree stood beside the edge of the window, its lights twinkling gently against the glare of fake, or unwrapped, presents at the base of the tree. Several ornaments laced the tree, but her favorite happened to be the handcrafted snowflake with googly eyes that seemed to follow her as she went. She wondered to herself: Who made the ornament?

They stopped walking as they reached the small section of desks that made up Gibbs' team.

"Boss, Tony says he's on his way over. The Sheffields and Brightmore's have placed their things at the safe house and are also coming over for interrogation." McGee told his boss.

Gibbs nodded, talking a seat at his desk.

Red couldn't stop looking at the ornament, her curiosity got the best of her as she slowly started to walk over, but something stopped her. Something dangerous inside her heart that told her she shouldn't, something that wouldn't let her.

_A small girl sat at a table, gluing something to a piece of plastic. She finished and jumped up to tell her mother._

"_Mommy, I made it just for you!" The girl exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly._

"_Aw, Sweetheart, it's lovely! You're such a creative person." Her Mother gave her a smile and hugged her._

_The girl smiled back and squeezed her Mom closer, not knowing what was to happen in days to come._

While they were waiting on Tony, a kid came up, looking for something. She had long black hair and shiny green eyes.

She skipped over to McGee and asked,

"Daddy, have you seen Bertechra?"

See, Bertechra was her farting hippo, named after its father, Bert.

McGee shook his head, but his small smile gave it away. He suddenly whipped it from behind his back.

"Here you go, Sweetie. I got it a new dog collar. It's red with spikes. Your Mommy handed it down from her own neck." McGee nodded, handing the hippo over to the girl.

"Thank you Daddy! I've gotta go tell Mommy thanks now too!" The girl gave a huge smile and turned around and just as she began to walk off, she stopped, looking at the kids who, in return, looked her age.

"Why, hello there. My name is Audriana, but everybody calls me Anya. It's nice to meet you!" She bowed her head at them all and, once again, began to skip away, but stopped. Her eyes, focused on Red as she said,

"Have I seen you before?"

Red's eye widened as she shook her head fast.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I don't recall ever seeing you before…" Red replied.

Anya shrugged.

"Must be my imagination," Then, she skipped to the elevator and rode down to her mother's lab.

McGee and Ziva excused themselves and stopped at a corner to discuss what Red had just said. Ziva called Tony and put him on speaker phone.

"If she's really Amelia, our Amelia, then she doesn't remember being so." Ziva said gently.

"That means, our Amelia hasn't remembered yet. In return, Gibbs hasn't remembered Amelia either." McGee verified.

"Remember, Guys, this may not be 'our' Amelia." Tony argued,

"But, Tony, the facts add up. She came over from New York, she has ginger hair, she's an orphan, and, heck, even her own name's Amelia!" Ziva argued back.

"Yeah, Tony, Ziva's right. But, Ziva, Tony also makes a correct statement. America houses over 6 million people. Think about how many ginger haired Amelia's there are." McGee replied.

Ziva and Tony both sighed, simultaneously. If this wasn't 'their' Amelia, it would be almost as harsh a blow as it was when they found out that Ziva was unable to bear children after being shot close to her ovaries.

They stalked back to the bull pen in silence. Once they got there, they saw Joseph handing his friends a piece of equipment.

"Red for Red, blue for Adam, lime green for Chicken, and purple for myself. Here you go. These things used to be Nintendo DSi's, but I modified it enough so I won't get in trouble by the law. We can face chat through it and communicate during our separation. It can connect to up about 5,000 miles in radius. I call it, the electronicalasis!" Joseph smiled proudly at his new invention.

Chantelle glared at the 'pet' name, but Adam said proudly,

"So, I suppose we're the first three people to try it then?" He asked.

Joseph shook his head.

"Actually, Adam, you guys are the first person, animal, and color to try it."

Chantelle continued to glare.

"Does that make you a grape? Your head it all round like one." Chantelle grumbled.

Joseph scrunched his brows.

"I refuse to believe my head is shaped like a grape, Chantelle."

"You'd better start believing it then, Mr. Grapalitious."

Red rolled her eyes.

"You both need to shut up. Stop flirting. I don't care if it's how you show 'love' or whatever…" Red mumbled.

Chantelle and Joseph's hair both stood up at the ends. They began refusing what Red had just said.

"Red, I hope you know you just made it worse…" Adam said, smiling at his friend.

"Fuu, Fuu, Fuu…" Red said turning her head around, casting a glance at the snow falling outside from the window.

Red watched the snow, but suddenly, a gravelly voice inside her head, that sounded so familiar, said,

"_Stop playing grab ass and get back to work."_

* * *

><p>Tony arrived, suddenly, leaving the Sheffield's and Brightmore's in the cafeteria.<p>

"Boss, they're down in the Cafeteria waiting for you. They wanna be interrogated first." Tony informed.

"First? What do you mean, 'first'? Are we going to have to be interrogated?" Gracie asked. "I strive to dodge stress. Interrogation's not good for my mental health."

Brighton rolled his eyes.

Gibbs nodded toward Tony, walking towards the elevator.

"Red, C' Mon, I'm going to take you to The Director." He ordered. He took Red's small hand and he left the bull pen. They turned a corner and started climbing a row of stairs.

"You're about to meet my wife and boss, director Gibbs. You can probably call her Jenny, though. She'll like you." Gibbs said on the way up.

Abby walked out of the elevator with her daughter, going to pick up the girl she was assigned to look after. She looked toward the stairs and saw Gibbs walking up with a small, ginger haired girl attached to his arm. Abby's face scrunched up in confusion, remembering the small girl she caused to run away three years ago. Abby shook her head; it just couldn't be her.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Anya asked, looking up at her mother in concern.

Abby shook her head, patting her daughter on the head.

"Nothing, Anya. I just coulda sworn I've seen that girl somewhere…" Abby trailed off.

Anya nodded.

"Yeah, Momma, that's what I said earlier. I actually asked her, and she said that 'nope, she's never seen me in her life!'." Anya nodded, walking up to her father.

McGee, Ziva, and Tony disregarded the small children in the bullpen and started up a normal conversation about it.

"Well, Abby, we actually think we know who she is," Ziva started.

"Who is she, then?" Abby said, trying not to think of the possibilities.

"It's Amelia." McGee stated.

Abby shook her head.

"It couldn't be, I mean…she's too…too uh…," Abby noticed the girl climbing the stairs looked back at her. Abby's eyes locked with hers. Abby knew, right then.

"What do you know about Amelia!" A boy's voice asked, breaking through her thoughts.

They all looked down to meet the harsh glared of three tiny children. The children's hands were on their slim waists and they were staring up at them, expectantly.

"You can't honestly tell me you know anything about Amelia, considering you just met her. I know you can do background checks, but how can you do that to someone who doesn't even have half of a background?" Adam asked.

"I mean, heck, we ARE her background!" Chantelle exclaimed.

Joseph nodded, not coming up with anything to say, until it hit him…

Maybe, just maybe…he thought.

"Hey, Adam, Chicken, you don't suppose they have anything to do with Red's past, do you? I mean, they all seem pretty fond of her."

Adam's eyes widened and Chantelle's eyes glared at Joseph.

"Don't call me Chicken, Grape."

"Red's past?" Tony asked.

Joseph nodded, blowing Chantelle off until later. Chantelle huffed.

"Amelia, now known as Red, doesn't talk much about it, saying all she can remember is too painful, but finally admitted that she actually can't remember anything from her past, MAKING her past the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She hasn't lived in an orphanage all her life, unlike us. The three of us have." Joseph said, motioning toward himself, Adam, and Chantelle. Adam's arms were folded at his chest and he had a pout on his face.

"If you're Red's family, I won't allow you to take her away from me!"

He thought, not having the guts to say it to these nice people.

Red and Gibbs walked into a door. It read 'Director' on a black slit on the door.

"Hey, Cynthia," Gibbs greeted the secretary.

"Mr. Gibbs," Cynthia said back. She smiled at Red, and then froze.

'Man, everybody's freezing up today… I wonder if it's a habit.' Red thought, rolling her eyes.

Gibbs, not noticing frozen Cynthia, walked straight through the doors.

"Hey, Hon," Gibbs said, walking to the big maple desk sitting in front of the window. Red stood behind him, gazing at the snow in the safety of him.

"Hello, Sweetie~," Jen said, smiling up at her husband and giving him a peck on the lips.

"This," Gibbs stepped out of the way of Red and let go of her hand.

"Is Amelia," He finished.

Jen looked at the child standing in front of her and felt her heart start beating fast. A large smile formed on her mouth as she felt joy, real joy.

"Hello, Amelia, my name is Jennifer Gibbs, but you can call me Jenny."

"Well, Jenny, my name is Amelia, but I liked to be called Red. Is that alright with you?" Red asked.

Jenny smiled.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I'll call you Red, if that's what you want."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find crestfallen agents. They seemed shocked and paralyzed. Gibbs gave them a confused look.

"What are you all doing? Get to work." Gibbs said, sitting down at his desk.

Suddenly, almost like a flash of lightening, Gibbs grabbed his head, remembering something.

"_Gibbs, we can't find Amelia! She's run away from her hospital bed!" Abby shouted, running into his hospital room._

_Gibbs looked up at her, quizzically, and asked as the others walked into the room,_

"_Who's Amelia?"_

* * *

><p>Red sat at a large oak table with office swivel chairs surrounding them. Jenny gave her some paper and a pencil. She made her secretary bring her some crayons from Abby's lab. Apparently, Abby liked to color. She claimed it was only for her daughter, though. It was a good thing Red liked to draw.<p>

She had a long attention span, even for a seven year old. Things never got too old, but at the same time, she craved to do nothing. Like Twilight and Harry Potter, for instance; she hated Harry Potter; despite how many times Joseph forced them to watch the series. She had never seen Twilight despite how many times Chantelle screamed over Jacob Black or Taylor Laughter, as some might call him. But, at the same time, Harry Potter never got old and she never craved towards seeing Twilight.

That meant she would never scream over someone she knew she'd never meet and she'd never join the online game, Wizard101 and create a character named 'Harry P.' and battle against all the other Harry Potter characters some idiots created.

And she didn't care.

Gibbs sipped on his pure black coffee, watching the children who sat on the floor, in front of everyone's desk. Joseph had his laptop, playing a game. McGee would look down every few seconds and either compliment him or criticize him, getting himself either a smile or a glare from Joseph.

'_They seem like friends.'_ Gibbs thought.

Chantelle sat in front of Ziva's desk, drawing (It was a VERY good picture, Gibbs might add) and was reciting a French poem.

'Ciel rouge le soir  
>Laisse bon espoir<br>Ciel rouge le matin  
>Pluie en chemin.'<p>

"What does that mean?" Ziva would ask Chantelle.

"Oh, it's just describing the red sky at night. In English it would be:

'Red sky at night  
>Hope in sight;<br>Red sky in the morning  
>Rain is coming.'" Chantelle would reply.<p>

'_They seem pretty close already.'_ Gibbs thought.

Adam sat in front of Tony's desk. Adam was reading a magazine and smiling.

"Whatcha lookin at, Bud," Tony asked.

Adam smiled up at him.

"It's a magazine on the top movies of the year. It says 'Avatar' and 'Twilight' are neck and neck. Though, I disagree. What about 'Black Night' and even 'Despicable Me'? I even thought of 'Black Swan' with Mila Kunis…"

Tony laughed.

"Ha, they're all good movies," He agreed. "But what about 'Gullivers Travels' or 'Little Fockers' ?"

Adam snapped his fingers and looked up, agreeing.

All Gibbs did was roll his eyes.

"Hey, what you all got so far!" Gibbs bellowed into the bull pen.

"Boss, I've got a lead. His name is Xavier Flinn, age 32, lives in Norfolk, Virginia," McGee got up from his desk with a remote, and pulled a picture from the computer of the man onto the flat screen TV.

"He has some funny looking dark blue hair, as seen here. He has a criminal record, Boss. He was charged for child abuse and statutory rape. Out of jail on a bond, but still living at his home in Norfolk," McGee informed.

"Ziva, McGee, go visit his house. Tony, get more info on his crimes. Make some calls," He pointed toward the kids. "C' Mon, we're going down to Abby lab. You'll probably be with her for a while."

* * *

><p>They entered Abby's lab and were hit in the face with loud, thumping music. It blasted through Abby's stereo and was music only someone like her would like.<p>

"Abs, turn down the music." Gibbs ordered.

Abby smiled at him and turned down the music with a remote.

"Hey, Boss man. What brings you here?" She asked.

Anya ran up to her 'Grandfather' and hugged him around the waist.

"Hey, Gibbs,"

He smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Yo, Audriana," He responded.

"Whatcha got, Abs?" He asked Abby.

"Well," She started, "Thanks to Amelia, there isn't much for me to go over. Apparently, what she's saying is true, every inch of it. He was shot in the chest with a handgun loaded with a .17 HM2. Killed on impact, but that's not for me to tell you. That's Ducky's area of expertise!" Abby smiled up at Gibbs.

"Tell me more about the victim, Abs."

"Well, his name is Maxwell Grayson Sheffield the third and he grew up in England. Sherwood, England, I think. Anyways, there's not much. He has a company that invests money and things, but nothing special. When he first came to America he became apart of the marines. He got very far, almost to the top of the ranks, but retired." Abby shrugged.

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, sitting down a 'Caf-Pow', her favorite sugary beverage, and added,

"Watch the children,"

before he walked out of the lab.

Gibbs interrogated the adults. It took quite a while and no information came from it. It was only hours of sobbing and emotions. A little bit of cover up cold-heartedness, too. He walked back to the bull pen, sipping his naturally back coffee. He stopped and picked up the kids on his way up, though. They mattered, too. To him, though, they matter the most. Not the case or the murder; only them and the note he found.

"Boss, I think I got something," Tony said once Gibbs got back up to the bull pen. The kids, standing in the middle of the bull pen, looked at Tony. Gibbs saw a secret hiding on their faces.

"Well, Tony," Gibbs urged.

"Apparently, he has traveled around the world pretty quickly. His first case they pin him for was one in England. It was the murder of Jonathan Vivian, Candace Vivian, and their two children, injuring one of their children and the last child is missing to this day," Tony confirmed. Gibbs saw Adam look down.

"Um, the only 'murders' he was charged for were the murders of the Rodriquez's and the La Roux's, one in Mexico, the other in France. He killed Jorge Rodriquez and Margressa Rodriquez and one of their children, the other child, un-named was injured. He also killed Charles La Roux and his wife Joanna La Roux and two of their children…I think you can put two and two together to understand what happened to the third child. She was injured, just like the rest," Tony continued.

"His rape charges were against another unknown child. An orphan he adopted with his beard playing role of a wife and she ran away and told her orphanage director the truth. He was arrested, but apparently, since there wasn't any evidence, he was let out on parole." Tony confirmed, reading off a little sheet.

"You have that all on a sheet, recorded in a book, yet you don't know the names of the unknown children? How pathetic," Adam scoffed.

Chantelle gave Tony a look.

"Get more into research and maybe, just maybe, you could put two and two together. I mean, I'm French, Adam's English, and Joseph is Spanish,"

Tony looked at them with awe.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Amigo, maybe you should go over Ziva's listing of whom she talked to at the crime scene. Look at our last names, Man. Vivian, La Roux, and Rodriquez, can't say it anymore simpler than that, Tony." Joseph nodded.

Gibbs understood while Tony looked at them with a gaping mouth.

"We don't like to remember the past, so we put up a falsetto of happiness and joy, creating confusion to our friends and acquaintances. We do it, mostly, for Red. She's in enough pain as it is…" Adam said.

"So, you three children have been living in pain and no one has stopped to notice?" Gibbs asked.

"Four children, I mean, nobody believed Red when she said she was raped. She was pinned as the public menace for years." Chantelle gasped at what she just admitted.

Tony looked at her with a harsh look of rage.

"Amelia was raped? Amelia was raped," Tony shook his head, walking away.

"And no one believed her."

Red felt a disturbance in her life right around that second. She looked up from her drawing and noticed someone had sat down beside her. It was a woman...that Jenny girl.

"What are you drawing?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.

"I...I honestly don't know how to describe it." Red replied, looking down at the face she had drawn on the paper.

"Well...it looks like a girl."

"It is. Her name's Caroline." Red confirmed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See, I like to write. She's one of my main characters. She writes too."

Jenny smiled, looking closer at the picture. The girl had long brown hair pulled in a ponytail. Her bangs were messy but sprawled to the side in a neat fashion. She had black framed glasses and gray-blue eyes. Her smile was little and her cheeks were rosy red. She wasn't skinny...but she wasn't over weight. She was just right.

"I think it's a perfect picture, Red. Caroline sounds lovely. ...almost like I've met her before."

* * *

><p>Adam sat in the interrogation room across from Tony. The room was gray and very dull. A large window sat across on the other side of the room. A desk sat in the middle of the room, a chair on one side and another chair on the other side. Adam knew that there were people on the other side of the window, watching and recording the session. He only wished it wasn't true.<p>

"So, Adam, Buddy, have you ever seen this Man?" Tony asked, pulling out a picture of the blue haired man.

"Yes, Tony, I have. Funny thing is, his hair is naturally blue. Just look at his eyebrows!" Adam laughed at the man.

Tony had to agree,

"Yeah, I know what you're saying. He is pretty funny, isn't he?" Tony asked in rhetorical form.

Tony then provided a sucker from his pocket. It was blueberry, Adam's favorite. He then pulled another sucker out, this one grape.

"Here, little man. It's blueberry. I hope you like it," Tony said, giving him the sucker.

"I almost wish for this day to end, Tony. It's been very difficult." Adam said.

Tony nodded.

"It has. But, it'll get better, I promise. Now, can you tell me what you remember from when your family was murdered?" Tony asked.

"Well," Adam reminisced…

FLASHBACK:

"_C' Mon, Adam," Shouted Adam's older brother, Dirk._

"_Its tea time, Mum says." Macy, Dirk's twin sister, shouted._

"_Tell Mum, tell Mum just one more minute, Macy!" Adam shouted back. The twins shrugged and turned back into the two story cabin, shutting the screen doors behind them. _

_Adam remembered he lived in a cabin in the woods. It was two stories and they had a pool. It was snowing and he and his sister, only three years old, were playing in the snow. He was four at the time and was trying to build a snow man._

"_Adam," His sister, Evangeline whispered._

"_Adam," He turned._

"_Yes, Eve?" He asked her._

_She pointed her small finger towards the house._

"_Man." She confirmed._

_A man, walking, almost running, was coming towards them at an accelerating speed and he had a knife in his hand. The last thing Adam remembered was the knife scraping through his left shoulder to his right shoulder and the cries of his small, defenseless sister._

_Oh, and it was Christmas._

END OF THE FLASHBACK:

"That's all I remember, Tony. They took me back to America, where I was legally born. They never found my sister's body, so I assume she's still alive." Adam confirmed.

He remembered her curly, blonde hair falling around her head and the way her blue eyes shown. She didn't have a lot of teeth and she was very skinny. She had a deep obsession with hedgehogs, tigers, and Pikachu.

A tear slipped down his face.

* * *

><p>Chantelle sat in the second interrogation room, quietly, while Gibbs sat in front of her. He wasn't one for conversation, so no conversation was made. He handed her a Coke in a can and sipped his coffee, obviously waiting on her to begin.<p>

"I understand it's hard, Chantelle, but what can you remember?" He asked her softly.

She felt she could trust him, so she began…

FLASHBACK:

_ Chantelle picked her little brother up after hearing something in the kitchen. She heard her overprotective sixteen year old sister, __Genevieve__, rush down the stairs and ask,_

"_Chantelle, grab Zacharie and hurry up the stairs. Mother and Father are wrapping Christmas presents in the kitchen, Allon-zy," Her sister demanded, pushing her up the stairs._

_Her sister rushed them into her bedroom and locked the door._

"_Chantelle, put Zacharie down and help me put this dresser in front of the door, now!" Her sister shouted._

_Chantelle knew something was up, but asked nothing of it. Together, they pushed the dresser in front of the door, then her nightstand. They, then, hid in her sister's walk in closet._

"_Soeur, what is going on?" Chantelle asked, holding her brother tightly as he sucked on a bottle. He, too, was only three, but Chantelle was five. _

"_Channy, if he gets in here…" Genevieve trailed off, tearing up._

"_If who? If whom gets in here, Genny?" Chantelle whispered as her brother fell asleep._

"_If he does, the man who is in the kitchen, slaughtering our parents; did you not realize I just got back from Babbette's? I saw him, from the kitchen. I called the police," Genevieve grabbed her sister and held her close._

"_Just know that from whatever happens, I will always love you and Zacharie. Je t'aimerai toujours, I will love you for forever and always,"_

_No one helped us as he broke into the room. The only one who heard the cries was the snow. And me, of course._

_Oh, and it was 12:00 midnight when he killed my sister. It was officially Christmas day._

END OF FLASHBACK:

"My brother lived, but my aunt took him in. My aunt wanted nothing to do with me, so she sent me back to America, where I was legally born. I wonder what is of my brother…" Chantelle asked herself, not hiding the tears.

She remembered his slick black hair. His eyes were green and almond shape. He loved trains, always playing with his 'Thomas the tank engine' train set. The doctors say he would never, ever be able to speak because his voice box was deformed. They loved him anyways.

She also remembered her sister. Her sister was her very best friend, always giving her tips on how to put on makeup when she got older. Her sister dreamed of being a movie star. She always wore her beautiful, long black hair in braids. Her eyes a bright green and when she went to sleep at night, wearing her hair down, the combination of the midnight black hair, piercing green eyes, and pale white skin made her look like a raven. She was kind and always happy. She never, ever cried, always staying strong.

She was everything Chantelle wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Joseph waited for his turn with the interrogators up in Jenny's office. He sat beside Red and Jenny, talking about things like clothes and favorite nail polish. He drew a picture of an elf while he felt like he was in a therapeutic office, waiting for his turn to speak.<p>

Adam and Tony came in and Joseph got up, letting Adam take his seat beside Red after he introduced his self to Jenny. Red seemed more verbal then, with her bestest best friend by her side.

Joseph followed Tony down to the bleak room. Tony gave him a grape sucker, one for himself and one for Joseph.

"My favorite, thanks, Man." Joseph smiled at Tony, his violet eyes shining.

"OK, so this is my story:"

FLASHBACK:

_The loud, rambling Mexican music pumped from the stereo as Joseph's sister, Amora Rodriquez, sashayed her way around the living room, shaking her hips fast to the music._

"_I wish I were born in America like you, Joseph! Then, I could go back and become the dancer I've always wanted to be!" She laughed._

"_You can still do that, Ami. All you have to do is get a citizenship," Joseph said, wanting the best for his sister._

"_It's not as easy as it seems, Joseph." She confirmed._

"_Then, why don't I let you have my citizenship!" He turned to his 20 year old sister, fire in his eyes._

"_Honey, it doesn't work that way," Said his abuleta, sitting in her rocking chair and knitting. _

"_I wish it did, Abuleta," Joseph said sadly._

"_I'd do it for you, Sister." He said, looking her in the eyes._

"_I'm going to be leaving now. I'll see you later for the Christmas party," His Abuleta said, grabbing her coat and walking out the unlocked door._

"_Goodbye, Abuleta! Be safe!" He yelled._

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, vamos, José, la danza con la música! Let's dance!" She grabbed her little brother by the hands and jerked him up, swinging him around the room. He saw his mother come in with fresh biscuits, her hips swaying to the music too. His father walked through the front door, smiling at his family._

"_Hey, Son," He came up and patted his son on the head._

_That's when it happened._

_To this day, I could've sworn Amora pushed me a little so the bullet went into my leg instead of my chest. I lost my leg, considering we didn't have very good medical systems over here, in my part of Mexico. They had to fly me to America, and that's how I'm here. That's also how my family died. They didn't make it to America. They just couldn't. I think my abuleta was only told that we all died. I wonder how she's doing._

END OF FLASHBACK

Joseph smiled up at Tony, brushing away his tears.

"See Tony, big deal, right?"

Now, Joseph could see his sister in his head. She was skinny in just the right places and had curves everywhere. Her hair was long and flowed to her ankles. It was brown. Her eyes were almost a golden color, shaped like almonds. She would wear long, flowing skirts with abnormal colors and shapes. She would do anything for me, just like I would do anything for her. I loved her, my sister. I also loved my mom, dad, and abuleta. But they're the past. And the past is the past.

That's all it will ever be.

* * *

><p>Red didn't understand what was going on, but Adam's eyes were rimmed red, and the smile he wore was obviously fake.<p>

"Oh, I'm fine, Red," He'd say.

Red was no sucker. She wasn't going to take his answer. She, in fact, was going to ask him by using the little DSi Joseph had created for them.

Her thoughts were scattered when Gibbs came in, requesting permission to spend a bit of time with her. Jenny smiled at him and nodded. Tony left, leaving the remaining three children with Jenny as he rounded up data. Gibbs took Red to the elevator.

"Where are we going, Gibbs?" Red asked.

"Were going to get you some ice cream from the little vending machine and we're going to talk as we eat the ice cream. Sound fun?" He asked as the exited the elevator.

"Sure, whatever you say,"

Red got an orange push up pop and Gibbs got a fudge bar.

They sat down and Red new, immediately, what he was going to say.

"You wanna know about the raping, don't you?" She asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"Well, there's not much to it. He pretended he was married so he could adopt children. He adopted me and raped me. I'm not going back into flashback or anything. I'm not going to weep, either. Apparently, to district attorneys and lawyers and things, it never happened. I'll also tell you what they think I'm making up," Red stopped.

Gibbs urged her on.

"He's running a child labor camp. It's where Chantelle, Joseph, Adam, and I are supposed to be. It's also what we're running from. It's where their siblings are. The bodies they found were fakes. Genevieve and Zacharie La Roux, Amora Rodriquez, and Dirk, Macy, and Evangeline Vivian are all being hidden at this EXACT moment."

Gibbs dropped his ice cream.

"How do you know all this?" Gibbs asked, buying a new ice cream.

"What do you think I did while I was at his house? Lie around being raped? I had to do labor too. No one wanted to run away with me, so one day, during labor, he took some kids with him to do some laundry at the Laundromat. That was my chance, so I ran." Red admitted.

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you remember where the house was at?" He asked.

Red shook her head.

"I imagine that it's on a farm or a plantation with acres of land. He needs a ground, underneath the ground. Like, a basement hidden beneath a basement. Oh, and it's not just one labor camp we're talking about. He has them all over the world! There's at least five in every state and he's constantly changing kids over from camp to camp. That once, he was afraid of me running like always, so he was going to send me to his camp in Morocco! Like heck he was,"

Red said, turning her head away in sarcasm.

Gibbs sighed.

"I guess McGee and Ziva aren't coming back right away, right?" Gibbs asked, fearing the worst.

Red, looking genuinely upset, nodded, looking down.

"Chances are, he won't kill them, and he'll use them for needs like ransom or labor we yougins' can't pull off. It seems like you're gonna need a plan," Red started.

Gibbs looked down, knowing she was right.

"So, Gibbs, who's gonna be shark bait? I certainly don't mind,"

* * *

><p>"Tell the Sheffield's and Brightmore's they can go. Their family's safe and their kids can come back," Gibbs ordered, storming into Jenny's office.<p>

"Praise the Lord," Brighton said with oomph, looking up and raising his hands to the ceiling.

"Abby, take Brighton, Gracie and Anya and go down to your lab." Gibbs ordered.

"But," Abby started.

"Now, Abs," He said, sitting on a couch.

Abby didn't need to be told twice. Once she was gone, they started. Gibbs informed them all about the child labor camp.

"Jen, this is going way deeper than I thought it would. I thought this case would be like every other case I've ever had, but instead, I've got thousands of kids waiting, praying, to be saved, and only four kids who are willing to do something about it. I didn't want to, but maybe we need to get Fornell from the FBI in on this too. I'm not giving it up, but I do need some help."

Adam, Joseph, and Chantelle looked at Red.

"We've…we've never known about a child labor camp." Chantelle stated.

Gibbs looked at Red.

"When I said, 'It's what we're running from', I mean that I'm running and keeping them safe and running in the meantime, too." Red admitted, not missing a beat.

"We've been running from a child labor camp?" Joseph asked.

"Yes. When he…came and did what he did to your family, you guys weren't meant to 'die' but he thought he killed you, so he left you."

Adam looked at her, flabbergasted.

"I can't believe you! Why'd you never tell us this?" He asked.

"I…I thought it had slipped under the radar. You guys were in England; I was in America with some rich Broadway producer. He would never imagine you there if he thought you were in an orphanage. Once you came back, it slipped my mind," She said.

Joseph raised his eyebrows.

"I owe Dr. Kinder my life. He noted an object in my cheek. He ran some tests and found…a tracking device. He removed it and threw it out. I thought the war between he and I was over. I didn't think we were threats anymore."

"Who's Doctor Kinder?" Tony asked.

"Well, for one, he's a doctor. He's a doctor back in New York. Saved my life plenty of times, given me plenty of casts too…"

"Saved your life from what?" Jenny asked.

Red looked down, almost sadly.

"It…it doesn't matter. None of that matters. The past is the past and is nothing but the past. Though, I can say this. I fell out of a tree once, trying to retrieve a ball. Actually, I fell out of that tree about five times in three months…broke a lot of bones…" She walked towards the window and gazed at the snow falling to the ground. She sat on the window sill, waiting for reply.

"I have a question, Red," Tony said.

"Go on." Red replied.

"Well, I've done background checks on you. You don't have a background to be checked. No one can identify you. In the terms of a database, you don't even HAVE an identity. Why is that?" Tony asked.

Adam decided to jump in right there.

"You shouldn't ask her that question," He said, all of his happiness fading from the seriousness of the six words.

"Why can't I?" Gibbs asked, feeling genuinely curious.

"Well," Adam was interrupted.

"My real name's Amelia. At the age of five I woke up, spontaneously at a hospital, a hospital in New York, Holliswood Hospital to be exact. I woke up and I didn't know who I was, I didn't know anyone around me, and I couldn't see out of my left eye.

The people around me jumped with joy when they saw me, alive and well, looking around the room curious. They showered me with kisses and hugs, welcoming me back into the world from my unconsciousness. They didn't let me get a word out, no, instead, they told me things like, 'Your father is doing fine' or 'we've missed you, Amelia'. They tried to comfort me and all I did was sit up in the sterile hospital bed and try to remember. But, I couldn't.

So, I made that clear. I told them I didn't understand. I asked them,

'Who am I?'

'Where am I?'

'What just happened?'

'Why am I here?'

Oh, and the one that upset them the most,

'Who are you guys?'

They didn't except me and one of them, a girl, ran from the room, shouting.

"If you don't know who you are, then you're not Amelia and I don't want you to speak to me or come back until you're Amelia again!"

They all followed her, to comfort her.

I made sure I got dressed super quick, and grabbing my bag, I opened up the hospital window and jumped down, landing perfectly. I told myself that I wouldn't come back or try to find out who they were until I was that girl again.

Not until I was Amelia." Red informed.

All was quiet. While Red spoke, it started raining and storming. The thunder and lightning brought shadows into the office, causing spooky affects to control the room. No one said a word because they thought the world might collapse on the spot.

Especially Tony.

His face was pale and flushed. He gulped and started lightly sweating. Suddenly, he felt a small bead of water roll down his cheek from his eye.

They'd found her!

They'd found their Amelia!

Adam face palmed.

Red walked out of the office with the other children. They had created a plan. Joseph showed Abby how to use the DSi's he created, and also installed a new program. It was able to track down the children, where ever they were. Adam was slightly appalled at the small ginger, but the more he watched her sad face, sitting by the window alone, he just began to feel sympathy. He knew how it felt, and suddenly, he felt grateful. SHE had been keeping them safe all of these years, not anyone else. Only her. If it wasn't for her, they would be in a labor camp right now, suffering. His respect for Amelia grew greater and he didn't know how, considering he already had the highest regards for her.

Only time would tell what that respect grew into.

Somehow, they managed to get the kids kidnapped. Just leaving them alone for a couple seconds in the city, and they were gone. What Red said was true; the man was actually AFTER them. Not just, oh if I see you then I'll take you; no. This man actually WANTED them.

It was a nice place. It was a place you would never suspect to have a secret hidden in its depths. No one knew it better than Chelsea Lilac, however. She may not be the eldest of the children but she had been there the longest. She was born in North Carolina and was sent straight to an orphanage. When she was brought to the orphanage she had a necklace gripped in her hand: a silver cross embroidered with real diamonds and rubies. Instead of taking it away from her they decided to let her grow with it. It was the people who brought her to the orphanage's wish for her to keep the necklace. As fast as she was placed in the orphanage she was adopted. By Xavier.

She always wears her long, chestnut hair in a ponytail. She thinks a ponytail is for the best...considering she has hair that falls to her knees. Xavier was angry when he found out that she needed glasses, but he got over it and got her a pair.

One day, while she was cleaning up the living room, she heard something on the TV that sparked her attention. A man was saying things about someone called 'God'. She was curious, so she found a Bible and started to read. Chelsea believed and followed while other kids gave up hope and religion. Most of the other kids had grown weary or praying and praying and noticing nothing happening. But, Chelsea didn't give anything , she'd go on with a large smile, wearing the necklace which she never took off, and would face each day's challenges like an obstacle in life.

Most of the kids grouped together, befriending other kids. Chelsea was friends with everyone due to her happy and understanding nature, but she was closer to three other kids named Enrique, Kassidy, and Teagan. Enrique had spiky black hair and mischievous golden eyes. Kassidy had long hair layered in rusty red, black, and soft white. Her eyes were brown shaped like almonds. She was seven, making her the youngest of the four. Then, there was Teagan. Teagan and Chelsea were best friends. She had light blonde hair streaked with orange, green eyes, and a hopeless romantic attitude.

Xavier claimed them as their favorites so they didn't live in a basement with the other kids. Instead, they had their own rooms. However, those rooms were connected together. They were in charge of making breakfast, dinner, lunch, all snacks, clean the house, run errands, and other little things that adds up to big things at the end of the day.

Today was a very usual day. They were done with all errands at the moment and they were now sitting in their rooms with bored expressions. Chelsea sat by the window reading, Kassidy was singing loudly, Teagan was trying to catch up on her Irish, and Enrique was kicking around a soccer ball.

"Hey, Rique, tell me more about that myth," Kassidy asked, her singing coming to a stop.

"Well, Kass, a rumor has been going around that a little girl will come and save us from this horrible place. See, the reason that she's the one who will save us is because she's been here before...and she excaped. But, it's a myth because no one actually remembers her. They just say she has deep red hair and freckles. Cool, huh?" He smiled and ruffled her hair.

Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Enrique, you know as well as I do that no one has ever excaped this place and no one ever will." You almost couldn't hear her with her soft and knowing voice.

"Plus, myths don't exist. The only myths I believe in are unicorns and aliens." She smiled at them softly.

Suddenly, the door swung open creating a loud 'bang'. A girl with dark orange hair was pushed inside and the door closed abruptly. The girl looked around with wide eyes. Well, one wide eye, considering the other was covered. Freckles scattered her face and she had an orange backpack on her back. She sat it down on Chelsea's bed and suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so tired..."

The door swung open again and a boy was pushed in this time. He had spiky brown hair, violet eyes, and tan skin. He was very handsome, if Kassidy could say so herself. He did the same, except threw his bag on Enrique's bed.

"Hola! Oh..." And he collapsed on the floor, just like the girl did, laying right beside her.

"So, I suppose they did the same to you, Joseph?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Mills. He woke me up at the butt crack of Dawn and forced me on a van...then a train...and finally a plane..."

"Joseph, you idiot. I was there too!"

Chelsea turned her head and looked at the other three kids and smiled sheepishly.

"Never mind about me...not believing the myth..."

Red sat on a chair in front of a desk and Joseph sat beside Enrique. He had his knees closed together and his face rested on them. Chelsea walked back in forth in a line in front of him.

"So, little tan boy, what's your name?" Kassidy asked sitting on the floor, gazing up at him.

"That's very racist and very hypocritical, little Hawaiian girl. But, regardless, my name's Joseph Rodriguez," Joseph admitted.

"I think I'll call you Joe, Joe." Enrique said, smiling down at the boy. "Where do you come from?"

"DC" Joseph said, hiding his face.

Teagan rolled her eyes.

"Birthplace, Joe."

"Mexico." Joseph grunted.

"I like the silent, mysterious type~" Kassidy said, standing up to get a better look.

"He's not a 'silent, mysterious type'" Red glared at the girl. She knew about how Chantelle was obsessed with Joseph and wanted to take up for her best friend.

Kassidy turned to glare back at the girl.

"Then what would you call him? Outgoing and loud? I don't think so. You probably don't even know him."

"I do too."

"How so?"

"Well, I met him at the orphanage when we were five. We've been friends since."

Kassidy looked surprised.

"What's his ammo?"

Red looked up, confused.

"What the…what are you talking about?"

Red soon found out that Kassidy wasn't talking to 'her'. She was talking to Chelsea, who had stayed quiet this whole time. Chelsea gave her a reassuring grin and said,

"Well, freckles, he usually doesn't move orphans from the same labor camp in the same night. Especially special cargo,"

"Special cargo?"

Chelsea waved her hand around the room, pointing out the children.

"Enrique-he made sure Enrique didn't stay with his family in Mexico, by kidnapping him and rewriting his parents mind into thinking they didn't have a son. Kassidy-he made sure that she was kicked off of Hawaii after blaming her for so many things and putting her family's respect at a risk. They got rid of her and gave her to him. Teagan- he's lied to her so many times, first saying she was from Iceland, now saying she's from Ireland. He kidnapped her also," Chelsea pointed at herself.

"Me, Chelsea- My parents were going to get an abortion, so instead, he made them have me and give me to him. I'm sure they regret it now," She flipped her hair.

"I'm fabulous."

She pointed at Red, then Joseph, who now sat up in the bed, his attention on them 100%.

"We've also heard about you guys, because of how much effort he put into your arrival. You, Amelia Claire Gibbs, AKA Red- He meant to kill your family, but instead, shot three of the members of your family and you, blinding you in the left eye, in a restaurant, and as you went down, you hit your head on the side of the table you sat at losing your memories. He has been watching your every move since then."

She pointed to Joseph.

"Carlos 'Joseph' Rodriguez- You are the only son of the Rodriguez family, or so you think. ENRIQUE is your brother. He shot your family after finding out that they had another son after he told them not to."

Enrique and Joseph looked at each other in recognition. They DID look alike; spiky brown hair, Enrique had the same golden eyes as Joseph's sister and grandmother, and they both had the same tan complexion. Joseph looked at Red, almost surprised. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"How…"

"How did I-we- know? Well, he's talked about you two so much. He even had special rooms for you for a while, but then, he decided he needed to fill them up. So, here we are. WE are also special cargo; because we are the ones he tried so hard to get…and succeeded."

* * *

><p>Adam sat up in the small barrack he lay in, noticing that the other boy he shared the barrack with, Joseph, was missing. He felt like something was wrong. He jumped out of the barrack, almost tripping on his own feet. Climbing on a steel ladder, he climbed up, knowing that was where Chantelle and Red lay. Chantelle was also up, but she was now reaching for her glasses, which she could not find. He grabbed them and handed them to her.<p>

"Oh, Adam. Hi. Thanks," Chantelle said, surprised.

Adam looked around the small, grey room made of stone. Red and Joseph were nowhere.

"Hey, Chantelle, do you know where Joe and Red went?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened in recognition. She gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she slapped her hand over her mouth. She remembered:

_ It was the middle of the night and Chantelle was awakened by someone's muffled words._

"_Cbbhdsganndstelle!" A concealed voice cried. Chantelle woke up, finally, and grabbed her glasses._

"_What is it, Red?" Chantelle asked. Suddenly, Red's small, pale hands grabbed her PJ top and began pulling her off the bed. Chantelle kept her position on the bed, but noticed that Red hadn't. A large man had her around the waist, dragging her across the floor. Chantelle saw Joseph in the distance, also struggling with another man. Chantelle reached out, grabbing Red's sleeve and pulled her, trying to gather her back into the bed._

"_Red? Red! RED! JOSEPH!" Someone grabbed her around the mouth and stuck a needle into her neck, making her eyes droop with tiredness. She didn't stop trying to gather her best friend back into her arms until her eyes closed and her head fell. The last thing she felt was her glasses being slipped off of her head._

She informed Adam. Adam's eyes widened and he looked away. He looked back, smiling.

"Well, at least they have their DSi's that Joseph modified." He said, smiling with relief.

Chantelle agreed and looked around until something in the covers caught her eye. It was bright red and glared in the light of the dangling lamb above. It was…

Red's modified DSi.

Adam noticed at the same time as Chantelle and jumped off of the bunk, ripping the thin cover off of his bottom bunk. A purple DSi flew across the room, hitting the wall and busting up.

"Aw, man…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe there is a flipping rumor about me…a myth, of sorts."<p>

Red's face was buried in her hands and Joseph had his hand on her back, soothing her.

"Well, Mills, at least you didn't just find out that you have a brother. He probably hates me now, considering I basically took over his place."

"Joseph, I just found out that I had parents, and as hard as I try, I just can't seem to remember them. And since when did you start calling me 'Mills'?"

Joseph looked down.

"I wish that I…" He trailed off, beginning to sound selfish.

"I'm going back to bed," Joseph said, standing up. See, they were sitting in the walk in closet that was provided for them (Kassidy, Teagan, Chelsea, and Enrique, too). He exited the closet and shut the door, closing is softly. He silently wiped an unshed tear from his eye. If Red never cried, why did he? He was a man; she was just a little girl. Chelsea saw him pass by from her bed, walking into Enrique's room and closing the door quietly.

Chelsea stood up and stretched, walking to the window and sitting on the ledge. She sighed, remembering that Red wouldn't take the spare bed in her room, not just yet. Red was scared. She was scared and upset and confused. She missed home. She wanted to remember. Chelsea bowed her head and prayed softly.

She closed her eyes and fingered the necklace around her neck.

"Who…are you talking to?" Red asked, stepping out of the closet.

Chelsea turned around, surprised.

"You don't know who God or Jesus is? The Garden of Eden? Adam? Eve?" Chelsea asked.

Red looked down, shaking her head. Chelsea smiled and walked over to the small girl, bending down and holding her by her chin to look into her eyes.

"It's OK, Amelia. I could teach you about them, if you'd like. We could start tomorrow. After you learn, I'll let you decide what to believe."

Red nodded, giving a brief smile that almost wasn't there. Red shuffled off to the comfy bed and jumped inside, covering her whole body.

"Good night, Amelia. Sleep tight."

Red drifted off.

"God bless you, Sweetheart…"

Those words were the last thing she heard before the dreams.

_ First, I was Amelia Claire Gibbs. I had shoulder length ginger hair and beautiful, soft blue eyes. I was always smiling; always happy. I smiled._

_I would smile._

_Then, I became the fake Amelia Claire Gibbs, also known as 'Red'. I have ankle length hair that covers my left eye completely. I have piercing ice blue eyes that always look right through people and I have an ugly scar beneath my left eye. It trails down like the path of a river of tears. I never smile; I never cry._

_I never smile or cry._

_I used to smile, I used to cry._

_But now…I don't._

_I'm never scared now-a-days. Now, nothing scares me, not even being alone. I hate being alone, but, albeit, I'm not scared of being alone. Only because I'm used to being alone. _

_I'm alone. _

_I'm alone._

_I'm always_

_Alone._

…

_Adam._

_Chantelle._

_Joseph._

…

_Chelsea?_

_Caroline?_

_Why does that name seem familiar to me?_

_Car...oline..._

…

_Caroline Greene…?_

_Shepard?_

…

_Guns._

_I think…I think I've used one before. I think I have. I think I shot someone with it._

_Xavier Flinn._

_Yes, I shot Xavier Flinn with it. He raped me and I'm now staying at a child labor camp in which he owns._

_Whose gun was it?_

…

_Oh, I remember._

_It was Abby's gun._

_Abby Scuito's._

_No…that's not right…_

_Abby McGee!_

_Anya's mother!_

_I shot him with her gun!_

…

_I shot him with her gun?_

_How? I mean. I just met Abby._

_I just met Anya._

_No, that's not right, either. It should be right._

_But…it isn't._

_I just met McGee._

_I just met Tony._

_I just met Ziva. _

_I just met Jenny._

_Ijustmet…Gibbs…_

_NO!_

…

_That's not right, either. _

_I know it isn't, because…_

_Because…I jumped out in front of a bullet for him._

_For Gibbs._

_Gibbs._

_That's how I got my scar, protecting Gibbs._

_Gibbs._

_Gibbs._

_Jenny died. But now, she's alive again. She must've faked her death._

_Jenny died. _

_Mommy…_

_Died?_

_I protected…_

_Daddy._

_What?_

* * *

><p>Adam rushed around the bullpen with Chantelle and Anya. The other kids had been saved from the camp, but once they got in and out, the man (Xavier) was gone.<p>

He was gone with Red and Joseph.

The team had stacks of papers on the floor, presumably files on the kids, that they needed to get to. They had saved McGee and Ziva. It turns out Red was right; Ziva was used as a 'fake' wife and McGee was used as the butler. Things kids couldn't or wasn't good at doing.

Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red Red…

On and on Adam's thought wondered, first to his two best friends and second to the siblings he thought he had lost to a knife.

What he never told people was about how it was, literally, his duty to protect Red and make sure she was happy…well, as happy as she could be.

Right now, he would kill to be in Joseph's position.

But that was selfish thought. If Joseph was with her, than nothing would happen to her. Joseph was his right hand man. Nothing could ever become between the boys' friendship. It was mere idiocracy to think Joseph couldn't handle Red. Unless…

Unless Red became Amelia.

Naw, Joseph could handle both Red and Amelia, with one hand tied behind his back.

…

Nope, he still wasn't making himself believe.

* * *

><p>Red woke up, unwrapping herself from the silky black and white duvet and maroon colored sheets. The bed was a waterbed, one of the most comfortable things on the Earth, but now, nothing was 'comfortable' to Red. Right now, she remembered.<p>

Or, at least, was in the process of 'remembering'.

Some things she couldn't comprehend. How was her mother alive again? Why didn't they go after her? How did Chelsea really know?

Then, there were some things she didn't really want to know.

Why didn't her father, apparently, remember by now?

Well, now wasn't the time to contemplate, because the man just barged through the door, ordering them to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue it? Edit some things in to make it better? Sorry if I left you hanging. Sorry if it wasn't interesting enough for you to read all of it. Sorry if it left you confused. I was going to try and write a story about HOW all of this happened. Like, HOW Red got with the Sheffields in the first place or HOW Jenny came back to life (She faked her death.). So, yeah. I wasn't able to. Maybe one day though. :)<strong>

**Review, review, review! I'd really appreciate it. :D**


End file.
